


Splinter

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 30 of the FFXIVWrite 2020Splinter.Ghutwyb is arriving to try and save the Hachidori, but it was a short attempt as the pirates take down her ship instead.





	Splinter

“Get from your arses!” Ghutwyb shouted and commanded her crew to take up arms. “Show them that we are not to be trifled with!” The crew roused themselves up, and followed their captain’s orders.  
“Man the cannons!” the female Roegadyn shouted on. “Aim it at that pirate scum!” 

Today was an unusual day. They had been patrolling the sea around Limsa Lominsa and now had found a ship that was being ransacked by pirates. Knowing her duty, she immediately knew she had to take action. Who knows what those pirates were up to. 

“Fire!” she yelled out, once one of the crewmembers confirmed their aim was to be true.  
Loud shots were fired, and she grinned as soon as she saw a few of them impact the other ship. However, not soon after they heard shots being fired from the other ship as well.  
“Get down lads!” Ghutwyb screamed and got down herself as well. The hull splintered apart from the impact and she saw one of her crew members fall into the sea. 

“Seven Hells!” She yelled out, and looked over to the pirate ship that was about to sail away.  
“Captain, they’re fleeing!”  
“Do not let them escape!” she shouted back, and rushed up towards the steering wheel of the ship and pushed her helmsman aside. 

She was determined to not let them pirates go. It was her sworn duty to keep those scum away from the seas.  
“Reload the canons!” the female Roegadyn bellowed, “Lower the damned sails!”  
“Aye, captain!” she heard various crew members shout before getting themselves lost in their duties. 

But before they could give in chase, the pirate ship fired once more. One cannonball hit the foremast and loud screams were heard as the crewmembers tried to dodge the downed object.  
“Those filthy whoresons!” Ghutwyb cursed out loud, and knew that this took an abrupt stop to their chase. 

“Captain what do we do now?” one of the crewmembers asked as he ran up to her, and the female Roegadyn looked at him, and saw he was covered in the splinters of the mast, even covered in his own blood thanks to it.  
“We tend to our wounds, there is nothing else we can do.” she admitted in defeat. 

Looking over towards the ship that the pirates had plundered and left behind before she rocked her head.  
“And we have a ship to inspect. It looks like we got there in time before they could sink it.”  
“Aye, captain.” the Hyur walked down and told his crew mates the orders he received before. 

With a feeling of desperation, she looked at the pirate ship that got smaller and smaller. She really hoped that they would arrive in time, but it looked like the damage had been done. The crew of the ship that apparently was named, the Hachidori had been taken as well.  
A sigh escaped her lips, and she hoped that someone of that ship had been left behind, or was still alive.  
It would mean her interference at least would have meant something.


End file.
